


【授权翻译】一个刚刚诞生的新世界

by LENxA



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, the morning after the world didn't end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: Aziraphale在一个陌生的房间里睁开了眼睛。灰色的墙，没有多少光。对，他昨晚住在Crowley的公寓里，世界并没有毁灭，但是书店……昏暗的灯光下，他看到了红色的头发——熟悉的红色头发——就在几厘米之外， 以及一个冰凉的身体压在他的胸口。哦。





	【授权翻译】一个刚刚诞生的新世界

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A World So Newly Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122655) by [LiraelClayr007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007). 



Aziraphale在一个陌生的房间里睁开了眼睛。

灰色的墙，没有多少光。

对，他昨晚住在Crowley的公寓里，世界并没有毁灭，但是书店……

昏暗的灯光下，他看到了红色的头发——熟悉的红色头发——就在几厘米之外， 以及一个冰凉的身体压在他的胸口。

哦。

是Crowley，他和Crowley躺在一张床上。他的手臂搭在Crowley宛如雕像的躯干上，正舒适地将这个瘦长的恶魔抱在胸前。

他和Crowley过了一夜。

并不是说他整晚都和Crowley在一起。虽然有很多这些英国人所谓的拥吻，他们的手也勘查了一下彼此的身体，但是今天早上他的睡衣睡裤还穿戴整齐——Crowley似乎在某个时刻丢了他的衣服。

是Aziraphale干的吗？他好像记不起来了，这位天使只记得他不止一次地亲吻Crowley的脖子。

那么天使能在恶魔的脖子上留下痕迹吗？

Aziraphale的脸涨得通红，并正在被逐渐清晰的记忆海洋所淹没。

显而易见地，他们之间持续了六千年的舞蹈并不算是个合格的前戏。

Aziraphale内心一直有一颗温暖的萌芽，它已经在那里生长了几个世纪，直到不久前经历了和德国间谍的突击战，才被他的主人真正意识到。Crowley不仅救了他的命，还救了那些书，那些珍贵的书！

“这是我的恶魔把戏。”Crowley说。 

天使的内心就像雨后的阳光，温暖的光线满到溢出。如果Crowley一直在观察，他肯定已经看到了。

但那时，Crowley只是走开了。

现在，Aziraphale一动不动，让自己的蓝色眼睛把Crowley的每一处都记录下来——凌乱的头发，喉结弯曲的弧度，微微有雀斑的肩膀——Crowley居然有雀斑！他得竭尽全力才不至于高兴得笑出声来。

这种一起醒来的事情，他们之前从来没有这样做过。但Aziraphale本能地知道，Crowley不是一个早起的人。

Aziraphale平静地呼吸着，陶醉在周围Crowley的气息中，希望自己狂跳的心能安静下来，最好不要吵醒Crowley，让恶魔继续安稳地睡觉。

 

. + . + . + .

 

Crowley慢慢地醒来，感到很舒服，很温暖——

——还有一种被爱的感觉。

是Aziraphale，他被Aziraphale抱住了。

几个世纪以来，他一直渴望着这件事的到来，或者说比几个世纪还要长，但他从来没有真正让自己抱有希望——作为一个恶魔，他总是知道希望的愚蠢。

希望不是天使们所颂扬的光荣事物，不，希望几乎只会带来失望和痛苦——看看这位恶魔在他周围的人类身上使用过多少次这样的把戏。

所以他强迫自己仅仅满足于和他最好的朋友在一起——并只称呼他为“最好的朋友”，甚至对自己也是如此——无论何时何地，他都会尽可能去那里拯救他。把双方彼此从不合时宜的分歧和不必要的文书工作中解救出来，因为这是朋友该做的，不是吗？

他真是个不折不扣的傻瓜。

在丽兹大饭店吃饭，在公园喂鸭子，在书店喝酒——他怎么会认为这些就够了呢？ 

能在Aziraphale身边就足够了，一切都很好，和Aziraphale真正在一起一直都只是Crowley不切实际的目标罢了——但实际上亲吻他，一起入睡，再像这样一起醒来……总的来说，这就像是开了一辈子的宾利车，然后再回过头去骑三轮车。

撒旦啊，他再也回不去了。

不到三秒钟，所有这一切在他的脑海中浮现出来，他下意识地把自己更近地推向Aziraphale，而对方正满意地哼着小曲。

“早上好。”他对着Crowley的肩膀说，顿了一下后，那肩膀上便撒满了吻。

“那是什么？"Crowley说，他的声音因为充足的睡眠而变得粗糙。

Aziraphale实际上在偷笑：“我一直在等你醒来，这样我就可以亲吻你的雀斑了。”

“我没有雀斑。”Crowley显得怒气冲冲，稍微清醒了一点。

“是的，你有。而且它们都是宝贵的，每一个都是。”

宝贵？难道Aziraphale刚刚称他（明显是想象出来的）的雀斑是珍贵的吗？他现在正在被一个天使亲吻——并且…呃…将来可能会得到更多——但是他还没有因此变成一堆软绵绵的棉花糖！看在撒旦的份上！

“我现在仍然是一个恶魔！” 他在Aziraphale的怀抱里翻来覆去地挣扎，以便面对面表达自己的观点，“你不能随随便便说这种话！我有我的名声——"

Aziraphale用一个吻阻止了他。

几分钟后，天使和恶魔都如愿以偿地比之前更加凌乱了。

“所以从现在开始就是这样了吗？当你想让我停止说话的时候，你就用一个吻让我闭嘴？”

Aziraphale吻了吻他的鼻尖：“很有可能。”

“啊，”Crowley愣了愣，嘴角弯起一个弧度，“我…我完全赞成。” 

Crowley的笑容变得更加灿烂，他眨了眨眼睛：“但是你得知道，这基本上保证了我会变得更加讨人厌，对吧？”

“哦，”Aziraphale轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“我想我能搞定你，Crowley。”

恶魔还没来得及反应，天使就从床上溜下来，响亮地宣布：“我去烧水了！”

Crowley重新倒在床上，有点不知所措。

“……他能搞定我吗？” 他自言自语道，然后赶紧起身跟了上去。

现在不管是醒来还是起床都太早——他实际上并不知道现在是几时几分，他只是在原则上宣布时间还早——但是和Aziraphale的这种亲密关系无论是什么，对于Crowley来说都太新鲜了，以至于他还不想被早早分开。

多愁善感的Crowley？他这样责备着自己。但是几千年来，他已经习惯于时常忽视自己的立场，并简单明了地把这个形容词抛在了脑后。

Crowley倚在厨房门口，看到了Aziraphale正在沏茶的日常光景。他知道自己的碗橱里已经没有茶了，而那个闪闪发亮的铜壶，看起来和他在书店小厨房里见过无数次的那个惊人的相似。烤箱里甚至还有烤饼——货真价实的蓝莓烤饼。

“大清早就创造奇迹？" Crowley慢吞吞地说。

“啊！”Aziraphale吓了一跳，然后傻笑道，“好吧，这里没有什么可以利用的。你想让我用什么做早餐？新鲜的室内植物吗？”

Crowley从眼角看到那些植物开始颤抖。于是他的眉毛向下弯了弯：“最好离我的盆栽远点，天使。” 

树叶便静止不动了。

现在我在为植物挺身而出，它们会认为我变温柔了，下个星期估计到处都是斑点。

“烤饼很快就能做好。”Aziraphale一边说着，一边听着茶壶里的水声。

“你既然是在创造奇迹，为什么不现在就把烤饼做完？”

Aziraphale转过身，一只手搭在自己的腰上：“老实说，Crowley，你一点也不尊重手工艺术。用传统技术做出来的烤饼味道要好得多。”

Crowley盯着Aziraphale穿着睡衣的样子，在自己的厨房里泡茶，并责怪厨房的真正主人，他不禁对整件事感到惊奇。然后Crowley看到了更加一些不合时宜的东西——一些会让他咧嘴笑的古怪东西。于是他慢悠悠地走进厨房，伸出一只胳膊，足够亲密地搂住Aziraphale的腰：

“你的头发上有羽毛，天使。”

Aziraphale有些心慌意乱：“是、是的，这种情况有时会发生。翅膀，你知道的，到处都是羽毛。”

Crowley把他们两人拉得更近：“我知道，我经常碰到这种事，但是这些——“

他从Aziraphale的白色软发中拔出一根放在面前，声音低沉，嘴唇几乎碰到了天使的耳朵：

“——是黑色的，这些是我的。”

Aziraphale舔着自己的嘴唇：“这……呃…以前肯定从未发生过。”

Crowley还没来得及说些什么，Aziraphale就把脸转向了他，现在他们只隔了一个呼吸的距离。而Aziraphale放大的脸庞让Crowley突然忘记了呼吸是什么，然后他想起恶魔实际上并不需要呼吸的事实。呼，好事一桩。

“你的床上还可能有白色的羽毛，你知道的，”Aziraphale说，“而且可能还会有更多……我的意思是说，书店已经不在了，我现在没有别的地方可去……其实我想我可以睡在沙发上呃嗯嗯嗯——”

他的话语被低沉而愉悦的嗡嗡声淹没了，而Crowley也通过亲吻，终于停止了Aziraphale琐碎的絮絮叨叨。

 

. + . + . + .

 

不久后，恶魔的厨房里储存了充足的食物和茶叶。

后不久，白色和黑色的羽毛飘得到处都是。尤其是当天使和魔鬼都在公寓的时候，这真的不可避免。

而Aziraphale不睡在沙发上。

Crowley还是偶尔会在他的盆栽植物上发现斑点，他仍然会不厌其烦地恐吓它们，让它们再次屈服，以至于从来不会错误地认为他变温柔了。

他当然不会变得温柔。

只不过有一点点罢了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Queen的《’39》。


End file.
